


drag me down to hell

by homobirb



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, references to murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homobirb/pseuds/homobirb
Summary: "I've heard about you," Corvo states."I'd hope so; General Havelock assured me that you would assist me should my role within your escape be discovered.""Not from him."Corvo rescuing Teague goes…slightly different.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Teague Martin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, borb's btb 2020 works





	drag me down to hell

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from [demons by isador](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ul4cipVXgpM)
> 
> written for the banned together bingo, prompt “sexually graphic”
> 
> corvo/teague is an underappreciated ship. just look at teague!! you cannot convince me the man _doesn’t_ have some amount of horniness for the outsider and everyone with a mark

Teague stares at the Mark on Corvo's hand. Corvo's face is obscured by his mask, flecked with dried blood, and if Teague looks closely, he can just barely tell the difference between the old bloodstains on his coat compared to the new, nevermind the fresh blood smeared after Corvo slit the throat of the guard in front of him. Corvo doesn't make any move to release Teague, just simply stands there, staring down at him from behind the soulless eyes of the mask.

"My knees are beginning to ache," Teague says, hoping to startle Corvo out of whatever reverie he’s in. But the only thing he does is place his hand, his _Marked_ hand, atop Teague’s head, gently carding his fingers with the same sort of care one would treat an infant.

And then Corvo harshly pulls on the short strands.

Teague doesn't think his neck can bend any farther back, but Corvo yanks his head back, forced into an uncomfortable position. Just this one action has Teague beginning to sport an erection, straining against the confines of his pants.

"I've heard about you," Corvo states.

"I'd hope so; General Havelock assured me that you would assist me should my role within your escape be discovered."

"Not from him."

He doesn't elaborate. He doesn't need to; Teague knows exactly who he's talking about, and his blood runs cold, his relatively short time in the Abbey still striking fear within him at the implicit mention of the heretic god. His dick throbs.

"You're enjoying this,” Teague says, and it's not a question. There’s no true point in beating around the bush, so he continues, "There's a lot more things I'd enjoy doing with you, once you release me."

Corvo’s thumb, from his other hand, his _unMarked hand_ , traces Teague's lower lip. It pushes in, presses down on his tongue, acrid and metallic instantly flooding his taste buds. He's sucking on the digit before he realizes it, tongue tracing over the rough skin.

He glances up and is met with the cold stare of the mask, emotionless, and a shiver runs down his spine.

Corvo retracts his hands too soon. Teague’s neck muscles ache from being held so long at such a wrong angle, and he's dizzy with arousal, only realizing what is about to transpire when a belt buckle clinks right in front of him. And when Corvo pulls out his cock, thick and an angry shade of red and framed by curly black pubic hair, Teague forgets all of the Abbey's teaching, forgets that he ought to restrain from indulging in the Wanton Flesh.

The masked assassin angles his dick and pushes into his mouth. And, _oh_ , it's perfect, the way his lips naturally part, jaw opening wide to accommodate the intrusion, the salty taste on his tongue, the way Corvo's hands fly to grasp at the short hairs at the base of his skull. He slides all the way in and pauses, lets Teague's throat spasm and gag before pulling back. Teague sucks in a quick breath through his nose and this time, when he can feel the press of Corvo's cock against the back of his throat, he's more prepared, swallowing around the length.

The pace Corvo sets is maddening, _slow_ and _thorough_ , and Teague wishes he were released so he could thoroughly choke on the member in his mouth, to push himself to limits past what Corvo’s doing.

It's almost a wonder they aren't heard. Corvo doesn't suppress any of his noises, his little gasps and groans and curses, and the wet sounds of his mouth working around Corvo’s length are just barely louder than the blood rushing through Teague’s ears.

And yet, even as good as this is, it's not enough. He needs _more_. And so, when Corvo's hips are pulling back, readying for another slow press inside, Teague very lightly lets his teeth scrape against the flesh.

The effect is instantaneous; Corvo's fingers tighten in his hair until it _hurts_ , his hips stuttering against Teague's face. There's tears pricking at the corners of Teague’s eyes, and he's operating on less oxygen than usual, and it's just _perfect_. His cock is still in his trousers, harder than it's ever been in his life, nearly painful in its aching. He hums appreciatively, watching as Corvo visibly shivers.

"Void, you like that?” Corvo says on an exhale. “One of those religious boys that like it rough." Corvo pulls his hair even harder, and Teague swears he’ll be missing some within Corvo’s grip. He blinks up at Corvo, up at that mask of a killer, and finds himself holding the gaze, even as Corvo says, "Wonder if you'd suck anyone's cock like this, or is it just me? Would you swallow the Outsider's cock like this?"

The image, of him licking that cursed bastard's pale dick, of the Outsider riding his face, pops into his mind.

He should be _disgusted_.

And yet his own arousal is nearly deafening and he can't find it within himself to care about anything other than the heavy weight of Corvo on his tongue.

On a particularly hard suck, Corvo swears, his hips stuttering into Teague's face, and he can _feel_ it, the moment Corvo comes, twitching in his mouth and spurting directly down his throat. He swallows it all down, greedily.

Neither of them have caught their breath by the time Corvo pulls back and wraps his hand around the lever next to his body, finally releasing Teague. His knees are stiff and his jaw aches and none of that matters because Corvo's pushing him back against a wall, not even bothering to put away his saliva-slick cock.

"Touch yourself." The command is gruff in his ear, as if it was Corvo and not Teague who was just on his knees.

He obeys, the belt on his Overseer uniform clinking open.

The first touch of his gloved hand on his erection is pure bliss and soon Corvo's hand, the _Marked_ one, joins, pulling out his length and giving him a tight squeeze. It’s as though he’s going blind from pleasure, and then Corvo is digging his teeth into his neck, biting, _marking_ him. It's hard enough to draw blood, and the grip on his cock is tighter than a vice and it's so _perfect_ that it barely takes any time for his come to splash over Corvo's _Marked_ hand with a hoarse groan, vision whiting out.

When his mind returns, he's resting against the wall, all sorts of disheveled. Corvo has already cleaned up, his _Marked_ hand missing the evidence of Teague's pleasure.

"I'll see you back at the Hounds Pit,” Corvo says.

And then he's gone, in a flurry of the Void.

* * *

Havelock notices the wound on his neck immediately. He doesn't say anything, just cocks an eyebrow before launching into explaining the next part of the plan.

It's not until later, when he's washing up and happens to glance in the mirror, that he notices the exact extent of the mark. There's bruises and scabs that form the perfect shape of a bite mark, each individual press of sharp teeth temporarily immortalized.

And yet there’s some small part of Teague that wishes it would stay forever.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://itshomobirb.tumblr.com/) and [my nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/homobirb)


End file.
